


Angel in Red

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Dante visits V as he sits in a park, reading poetry. They share a tender moment and V comes to realize that this is protection, love, andhome.Inspired by and for J. Athan Art on Twitter!!
Relationships: DanV, Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 31





	Angel in Red

**Author's Note:**

> i kept seeing some mutuals on twit say they want to see more DanV and I absolutely adore J. Athan's art of them, so i wrote this quick piece!!! i hope you like it!! this ship is definitely underrated♥

_“And I wept both night and day,  
_ _And he wiped my tears away;  
_ _And I wept both day and night,  
_ _And hid from him my heart’s delight.”_

V smiled softly as he turned the page. A cool breeze whipped his hair about, obscuring his view of the poet’s words. V hummed and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, an angel in red stood before him with crooked posture and a rose in hand. V marked the page and placed his book on the park bench. “Dante.”

Dante’s lips quirked upward. He stepped closer, the smell of his musk invading V’s nostrils. Thick fingers, a little dry and kind of rough, reached out to tuck some hair behind his ear. Dante carefully added the stem of the rose between strands of black, pulling away to admire his work. V felt the petals between his fingertips: soft, like velvet, and the flower was almost at full bloom. Its scent was strong, too, mixing like a sweet perfume with the worn leather of Dante’s tattered coat, heavy and cool to the touch.

V tugged him down to eye level. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Well I was _trying_ to be romantic,” Dante answered. He placed his hands over V’s, so bony beneath his large palms, and brought the sharp knuckles up to his chin. The scruff on Dante’s face scratched gently, not enough to leave a rash – a sign of affection.

“It’s working,” V said. His fingers splayed across Dante’s jaw, curling behind his skull as he pulled the man into a chaste kiss. Dante’s lips were dry, yet they quenched a deep thirst within V that he hadn’t yet understood.

“Let’s go home,” Dante said as they parted. V let himself be helped up – if only for Dante’s sake, because the poor man fretted over him more than was necessary – and quickly wrapped his arms around Dante’s wide torso. His body felt solid, strong with muscle yet soft, inviting, a place V realized felt like home. Dante’s body was more comfortable than a real bed. He laughed at that thought, pressing their cheeks together as he recited a verse of the poem he had been reading:

_“Soon my Angel came again;  
_ _I was armed, he came in vain;_  
_For the time of youth was fled,  
_ _And grey hairs were on my head.”_

Dante laughed beside V’s ear, dragging his mouth down the sharp cheekbone until he found those lovely lips and claimed them as his. “Love you, too.”

And as they walked hand in hand, the red-clad angel led his dark soul to the light where he would become whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤔🤔🤔 i used the last stanza of this blake poem, despite its actual meaning - at least to me, i realize he probably means that the angel has come to take him to heaven bc death. but because that's how i interpreted it, i figure that V recites this part to Dante to let him know he will gladly stay with him until death takes him. so. that's my explanation.
> 
> plus it's romantic as fuck


End file.
